Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals depending on the mobility. The mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals depending on direct portability by a user.
As the functions of the terminals are diversified, the terminals are being implemented as multimedia players having complex functions including taking pictures, recording video, playing music or video files, gaming or receiving the broadcasting.
As such, since the terminals are implemented as multimedia players, users need to move a selected object to a desired place after the selection of an object such as a video file or music file.
Typically, when scrolling is used in order to move the selected object, moving the object on a short page is effective but when there is a need to move the object on a long page, there is a limitation in that users have inconvenience because it is difficult to quickly move and it is difficult to control.